


Worried

by steviemarie



Series: Jean x Reader; Roommate!AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, roomies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're late and your roommate Jean is worried about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> written a couple of years ago, just starting to archive things here, so please note that this remains unbeta'd since it's original posting.

You yawn as you slip your key into the lock on your door, you were absolutely exhausted and more than ready to fall into your bed and stay there for as long as you possibly could. You’d left the house early that morning for classes and hadn’t had a chance to come home to rest before you were needed at work. Your original plan had been to come straight home from work, eat dinner, pretend you didn’t have homework to do and probably chill with Jean, your roommate. That hadn’t happened however, because one of your closest work friends had announced to you that her sister had just gotten engaged and had forgotten to communicate with people about things that weren’t her wedding and so she had begged you to come and hang out with her, so she could avoid her for as long as possible. Somehow that had turned into you watching movies late into the night until you’d finally managed to drag yourself home and the last stage was to get yourself into bed and pray to God that Jean didn’t start banging around before he left the house ridiculously early in the morning. 

You open the door as quietly as you possibly can, because it’s 2AM and Jean is most likely passed out somewhere in there. Either he’ll have dragged himself to his bedroom or fallen asleep on the sofa in the middle of an Xbox session. You kind of hope it’s the latter, because you quite enjoy waking up to find Jean passed out on the sofa, his shirt riding up showing off his stomach muscles and you wouldn’t exactly be against seeing that before you go to sleep, because you might have some sweet dreams. 

You mentally scold yourself for thinking about Jean like that… but you can’t help it because your roomie is just… kind of on your mind a lot more than you care to admit. He wasn’t the type of roommate you were looking for when your last one moved in with her boyfriend and you had to find someone new to split the rent, you had been hoping for another girl but when Jean had stopped by to see the room he’d been charming enough so that you’d offered him the room. There was just something about him that made you want to have him around.

Maybe it was the fact that he was a ridiculously handsome man? Not that you should be thinking about that. Plus, you liked living with him. He was a lot cleaner than you’d expected him to be, his friends were respectful of the place when they hung out there, he was never late pitching in with his half of the rent and groceries and he’d never brought a girl back. Or at least, if he had then you’d never heard him bring one back. The one downside to living with Jean was that you pretty much ended up doing all of the cooking because the one time he’d tried to make a grilled cheese he’d set a pan alight and called you to put it out.

You kicked your shoes off in the hall so that when you walked around you wouldn’t disturb him and turned to open the door to head to your room, only for it to open by itself and for you to be confronted with your roommate. And he didn’t look so happy, infact he looked pretty irritated with you so you probably weren’t as quiet as you’d intended to be. “Jean, sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you!” You apologized profusely. 

“Where were you?!” He demanded, crossing his arms and staring down at you. “Do you have any idea how late it is?!”

You blinked up at him. Was he… waiting up for you…? “Uh, yeah it’s pretty late. Did I wake you?” Of course he wasn’t waiting up for you, probably an Xbox thing and you’d woke him up. 

“Where are you staying out to at this time of night?!” He snapped back at you. “You shouldn’t be staying out this late.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh at the serious look on his face as he said that. You weren’t aware you were still living at home with your parents, you thought you’d left that behind long ago when you’d moved out to go to college. But… this was so cute, was he worried about you. “Sorry…?” you replied. “I wasn’t aware you’d become my Dad though?”

Jean sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Sorry it’s just… you’ve never been out this before and I haven’t seen you all day. You could have called, I was scared that something bad had happened.”

He was scared…? That something had happened to you??? Well, this was new. “I… didn’t know I had to call, I’m sorry.” You actually meant your apology this time and his face softened. “Were you waiting up for me though…?” 

Jean tensed slightly but nodded. “Yeah… I… I was gonna call you to see if you were okay and to see if you were coming back, but I didn’t know if you were at a guys’ house or something…” he trailed off.

Oh. Well. This was definitely new. Lots of things were new tonight. “I was with my friend Sasha, you know her… the one who eats all the food when she comes over… she just wanted some company away from her family. I didn’t realize that you were going to worry.” You paused. This was going to be awkward. “…Would it have been an issue if I’d be with a guy…?” 

Jean didn’t say anything, he just looked down at the floor and you could hear your own heartbeat in the silence as you waited for him to respond it. He lifted his head and looked you in the face. “Fuck it. Yes ____, it would have been an issue, okay? Because I felt sick when I realized it was an option and I don’t know how I would have coped having to listen to you and some other guy in the room next to me. You don’t realize how hard it is to live with you without touching you.”

You swallow. Jean liked you? Why the hell hadn’t he told you before, if he’d said the word you’d have been in his arms (and probably in his bed) quicker than he could finish his sentence. You met his eyes and swallowed again to clear your dry throat. Wow ____, how sexy you are. “So touch me.” 

Jean looks at you as if he’s expecting you to laugh and tell him you’re joking or something, but within seconds he’s walking over to you. The next thing you know, your back is against the hall wall and Jean’s lips are on yours, he pecks you slowly and when you respond he deepens the kiss and damn what a kiss, Jean definitely knows what he’s doing. You’re gripping onto his shirt kissing him back hungrily and as soon as you feel his tongue, you grant him access to your mouth and you never want this to end. It does though, he pulls away from you to get some air into his lungs and surveys your face. “You’re beautiful, ____.” He says earnestly, running a hand down your cheek.

You feel comforted by his actions and you can’t help but let out a yawn, alerting Jean to how tired you are. “Sorry.” You say. “It’s been a long, kind of stressful day.”

“But I made your day better… right?” he asks.

“Just having you around makes my days better.” You tell him. “But you definitely made this day better.” You yawn again, chasing it up with a peck to his lips. “For the record, it’s been hard not to touch you too.” 

 

Jean gives you a cocky grin. “How tired are you?”

 

“Pretty tired.” 

“You should probably sleep then.” You can tell he’s a little disappointed. “You want some company?” he asks, cupping your chin and pressing another kiss to your lips. “Maybe of the spooning kind?”

You raise an eyebrow at him. “Are you going to be able to keep your hands to yourself if you’re that close to me.” 

Jean lets out a low chuckle. “I’m not going to lie… probably not.” You consider this for a second… you could always just… skip your class tomorrow morning… 

“Good.” You reply.


End file.
